Abclove: Dagas
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: AbcLove :D: //// “¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.”


**Niguno de los personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬Uu**

Escenas de **ALTO **contenido erotico... relacion **CHICOXCHICO**

Con la participación de "**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**"and"**Dakota Boticcelli**"

**AbcLove** Presenta:

El abecedario al estilo **SasuNaru**

**--[D]--**

**"D"agas**

* * *

Sintiendo su pelo moverse con el viento, a causa de que viajaba a altas velocidades, evitando un encuentro, encuentro que le quitaría según él su valioso tiempo. Fue allí cuando viro y lo vio, observo a aquel que antes fuese su camarada y amigo, al que no veía desde hace más de dos años, arrugando la frente un poco se dijo a sí mismo _**-usuratonkashi**_- para luego acelerar la marcha, algo le decía que se detuviera y que lo encarara, pero no quería, simplemente temía lo que pudiera pasar. Temía el desenlace, quería alejarse, simplemente alejarse lo más rápido de allí, apuñalando su frio corazón a cada paso. Realmente estaba nervioso, pero como siempre era el mejor ocultando sus sentimientos, reprimiéndose.

El rubio no sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, pensando y sintiendo el ojinegro obstinado, ni la remota idea. Y no estaba solo, detrás de él venía su actual mentor y su perro faldero, eso era lo que en el fondo le hacía tragar grueso, ni él lo podía creer, estaba preocupado por el dobe.

-¡¡Maldición!! Detente, Solo mírame a la cara, estúpido sasuke- Le decía el rubio como cuando eran niños. El ojinegro se detuvo y solo lo miro con apatía, sin mover un solo musculo de su radiante cara, a manera de rechazo. Muriéndose por dentro, queriéndole gritar al ojiazul todo lo que sentía, pero como siempre sus planes estaban de por medio, su maldita venganza.

-Siempre tan molesto- sonriendo irónicamente- _**si supieras lo que siento al verte, usuratonkashi**_ ….._**Alguien que te espera, alguien te añora, alguien te quiere, alguien quien te sueña, tú no sabes que soy yo**_**. **_**Que patético**__…_ piensa, total por lo menos podía ser sincero consigo mismo, e inmediatamente se suelta del agarre del rubio, que lo sostiene por un brazo.

-¿Porque lo haces, teme?- Replica el rubio al ver el intento de sasuke en soltarse, cosa que consigue con facilidad. –Realmente no te entiendo, llevas una vida vacía y parece gustarte- dijo el rubio con las lágrimas a flor de piel. – ¿No te importo?…o mejor dicho ¿no te das importancia a ti mismo? Respóndeme ¡maldito!- Grita el rubio, ya habiendo perdido la poca paciencia que lo delinea. Sasuke queriendo decirle todo, cada palabra, cada suspiro y lagrima del rubio le quemaban por dentro dejando enormes velas.

-no te importa, ahora vete-

-¡NO LO HARE! dame una razón... una estúpida razón y no te molestare más mientras respire-

-lárgate- dijo Sasuke dejándose dominar por la rabia que la causaban aquellas palabras, más que rabia le causaban un dolor lacerante.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta teme?... ¿no lo captas?.... Sasuke yo... yo...-

La respiración de moreno se intensifico aunque su rostro seguía igual de sereno e inclasificable, necesitaba más que nada escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero lo que más quería era demostrarle que él le correspondía.

Esas palabras no llegarían, por lo menos no por ahora, pues otra presencia se les unía, y era poco decir que completamente de siniestra alma.

-Que maleducado Sasuke-kun, no me habías dicho que estabas tan bien acompañado- dijo el recién llegado Sannin.

-vámonos-

-¿qué? y dejar de divertirme un rato... este rubito se las trae... - dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡CALLATE VIVORITA! - replico molesto el ojiazul, de inmediato una oleada de serpientes se encontraban siguiéndolo, tratando de atraparlo, el rubio luchaba indiferente del número de animales, al final lo inmovilizaron y lo suspendieron sobre el suelo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes naruto-kun? Sasuke kun me pertenece- sentenciaba mientras sacaba su lasciva lengua y la movía de lado a lado, provocando la furia del ojiazul.

-¡EL NO ES DE NAD!... - No tuvo tiempo de terminar pues en un segundo tenia al Sannin a su espalda, sujetándolo fuertemente, muy pegado a su cuerpo, tanto así, que le provocaba un escalofríos tremendo... le dijo al oído…

-Naruto-kun esta vez no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente, kyuubi te ha hecho fuerte, pero no tanto, así que deja de luchar- Naruto quedo estático con aquella macabra cercanía, Orochimaru le mordió más abajo del cuello, arrancándole un gritico de dolor al rubio desprevenido, por aquel bajo ataque.

-...- La cara de sasuke era un poema, pero como siempre erradico cualquier sentimiento de inmediato. Le había hecho la marca maldita a naruto, no podía creerlo... ahora si lo mataría... una razón mas...

-tranquilo sasuke-kun, si lo que te preocupa es lo de la marca, no se la he puesto, no le va, solo quería un recuerdo- Decía como si nada el pelilargo.

-¡MALDITO SUELTAME Y VERAS COMO TE PATEO! ¡ARG!- rugió naruto

-vámonos- repitió Sasuke

-¡oh! no, no, no Sasuke-kun, tú me demostraras ahora lealtad y mataras al portador de kyuubi- dijo mientras aquella marea de serpientes regresaban a su cuerpo, haciendo caer de golpe a naruto al suelo...

-...-Los ojos de Sasuke para naruto siempre habían sido indescifrables, pero ahora notaba un brillo algo diferente... ¿desesperación?... ¿angustia?... no, no podía ser...

-¡claro! mandas al teme por que tu no podrías contra ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!- dijo aun sobándose el cuello, pues aparte de la mordida, las serpientes lo habían estrujado un poco... sin apartar la mirada de su bastardo.

-no voy a perder mí tiempo-

-CALLATE BASTARDO- dijo furioso el rubio, por tomarlo como poca cosa... ¿quien se creía que era?, también estaba sumamente herido, pues él lo había abandonado todo por buscarlo, por salvarlo, por salvarse, ya que le carcomía la razón de enseñanza de la viborita.

-Soy tan bueno como tu...-

-no lo creo usuratonkashi-

-...- El silencio predominaba en el ambiente

-te advierto algo, si me derrotas... no me dejes con vida...- dijo naruto con la mirada impregnada de determinación y realismo, moriría, estaba más que seguro, pero lo que lo alejaba del miedo era morir por mano de él. Mientras fuese él, no importaba.

Sasuke no quería, le dolía inmensamente el corazón, era un dolor inhumano, estaba más que seguro que naruto sentía igual o más que el.

Naruto se acerco rápidamente tomando dos de sus kunais.... pero no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues kabuto quien había llegado segundos antes le propino un golpe casi fatal por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas... aun consciente...

-...- el silencio se hizo sepulcral

-Sa... Sasuke.... aho... ahora no tengo miedo.... de decírtelo... - musito Naruto con los labios abarrotados de sangre, y la mano agarrando el lado izquierdo, su corazón...

Sasuke ya no pensaba, estaba sumergido ante la imagen de su amado, quien moría sin el poder hacer nada... realmente ya no pensaba... no sabía si matar a esos malditos, o oír a naruto... su rabia y desesperación eran tan grandes que opto por lo primero, debía desquitarse, tenía un plan...

Despertando el Sharingan los condujo a su mundo de torturas.... donde aquellos lacayos estuvieron más de un año, aguantando cada día una muerte diferente, sin poder morir en realidad... orochimaru logro salir del genjutsu completamente fatigado, kabuto yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Tenía tiempo, en la realidad no había pasado ni un segundo, naruto aun vivía.

-Sasu...Ke... escucha...me- decía el rubio aun de rodillas, con la mirada fija en la nada, sangrando sin control- Sasuke no aguantaba ver esa imagen, era como sentir el dolor sobre su cuerpo.

-¡CALLATE DOBE!, no hables.... - dijo también algo cansado, mientras se acercaba completamente a él.... tomándolo entre sus brazos, en un abrazo intimidante mientras le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos rubios, llenándose de su aroma y por supuesto de su sangre. Naruto dentro de su poca conciencia no creía, lo sentía, estaba sintiendo aquel aliento añorado, aquel cuerpo deseado...

-te amo...- dijo por fin el portador del zorro

-y yo... a ti dobe... ahora cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte, esto dolerá aun mas que esa herida-

-déjalo, ya soy más de allá... que de acá... de... to...das...formas- dijo con una mediana sonrisa apretando cuanto pudo el abrazo. Lo haría sufrir un poco mas (kukuku)

-¡CALLATE! escúchame bien... ¡NO MUERAS!...- dijo mientras sacaba de su traje un frasco y unas extrañas dagas.

-patético Sasuke-kun, realmente patético de tu parte- dijo Orochimaru aun sobre el suelo sin poder moverse, kabuto se levanto como pudo tomándolo sobre su hombro y desapareciendo inmediatamente. Completamente ignorados por aquellos chicos.

De pronto el cuerpo del rubio convulsionaba, no aguantaría mas, estaba seguro... hizo un kague bushin para facilitar el trabajo, la copia tomo las armas y el frasco, unto un poco del liquido misterioso en el filo y se lo paso al Sasuke original...

-Con esto estaremos unidos, si tu mueres yo muero, si yo muero tu mueres... ¡DOBE!- Sasuke lo zarandeaba un poco, ya que el rubio empezaba a cerrar los ojos, si lo hacía no había vuelta atrás... entonces una luz violeta los rodeo...

-AUCH!- grito el rubio, el moreno solo apretó los labios…

-¿Que... me hiciste?- se quejo el rubio recobrando la mente y riendo estridentemente. Sasuke había clavado las dagas en ambos al mismo tiempo, eran unas armas con una extraña leyenda, y en el frasco había una poción de sanación a gran velocidad, hecha por kabuto.

-se puede saber de qué te estás riendo, usuratonkashi- dijo apartándose un poco, el peso de naruto lo cargaba su copia... el se aplicaba mas de aquel liquido que residía en el frasco, le herida sano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-jeje jeje, tú piensas que... ¿esto me mataría?... ya el zorro esta sanando la herida, tem...- no concluyo la frase, pues quedo desmallado en el acto... era verdad no lo mataría, pero había perdido mucha sangre, estaba exhausto y delicado...

- ¿QUE?...- dijo con una gran vena palpitante en la frente, su cara convulsionaba por la cantidad de tikcs nerviosos alojados en sus ojos, labios y frente...

-Esta me la pagas baka- pues ya estaban unidos, según la leyenda, esas dagas estaban malditas por quitarle la vida a un demonio antiguo, este antes de morir hizo una especie de técnica que dejo sobre estas dagas el poder de unión de almas, ahora no solo arrebatarían vidas, también salvaban ya que estando el ileso, le traspasaría parte de su energía directamente sobre los puntos afectados... haciendo una recuperación más rápida, el tomo en cuenta el poder de sanación del kyuubi, aunque su energía aceleraría el proceso. Pero solo lo hizo por no ver morir a su dobe. Se arrepentiría de esa decisión, estaba seguro... (Bromea ¬¬)

-es un idiota- dijo su bushin y en el acto desvaneciéndose

- sí que lo es... ¡pero es mi idiota!...- Sasuke sonreía, se permitió reír casi a carcajadas limpias, había reprimido, guardado, clausurado sus sentimientos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser humano... hasta ahora entendió que ocultar lo que sentía no siempre lo beneficiaba...

-gracias... naruto-

**XXXXXX-W-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-W-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-W-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-W-XXXXXXX**

-¡AUCH! AUN DUELE, MALDICION- dijo el rubio levantándose de golpe, sofocado por el dolor y el calor que sentía en ese momento.

Sin él saberlo con su gritería había despertado al moreno quien estaba recostado de sus piernas, notablemente fatigado...

-Lo siento sasuke-teme, ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto el rubio estrujándose los ojos, notando unas vendas amarradas en su pecho, la herida no se había ido por completo.

-Estaba abandonada así que por eso no te preocupes...-

-mmmju-

-…-

-¿estás molesto?, por tu sabes...- dijo rascándose la nuca...- por no decirte que no moriría- termino la frase riendo nerviosamente, si kabuto no lo mataba, lo haría Sasuke en ese momento, cada segundo que pasaba la ira de sasuke se intensificaba, hasta que suspiró, ya lo hecho... hecho estaba.

-¿No sabes que significa verdad?- dijo mirando fija e intensamente al rubio, quien volteo la mirada notablemente nervioso

-... No... No lose- respondió, mientras observaba como el moreno se le acercaba como llena acorralando a su presa.

-¿te pongo nervioso usuratonkashi?....- respondió con una sonrisa made NO-ME-MOJA-NI-EL-AGUA- ... el rubio quedo frio, ese pequeño movimiento de labios sí que lo descoloco....

-¿eh?... no… no para nada...- _**para que miento si tiemblo como gelatina en yate **_pensó

-Bueno... esas dagas, son parte de una antigua leyenda...- y le conto todo sobre el asunto... le tomo algo de tiempo para que lo entendiera (¬¬) total así era su dobe.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestras... almas son como una...sola?- pregunto el rubio

-ya te lo dije, si tu dejas de existir, yo lo hago junto contigo, ¿es tan difícil entenderlo usuratonkashi?-

-No... No es eso teme... es que me sorprende un poco, ¿tu... tu lo hiciste por...mi?- pregunto en pose pensativa - si así fue- aseguro para sí mismo.

-...-

-lo que te dije allá... es... es totalmente cierto- volvió a tomar la palabra el rubio, completamente rojo, virando su cabeza hacia otro lado, tenia vergüenza pero debía decirlo... para aclarar todo...

-...- el moreno no pudo responder, no sabía que decir.... estaba nervioso, más nervioso que el mismo naruto.

Naruto se trago su orgullo y su pena.... y se fue acercando a patas, hasta quedar frente a su moreno... no le importaba dar un segundo paso, total ya había dado el primero

-¡te amo teme!- le dijo al oído provocándole al moreno una marea de sentimientos, luego mirándole a los ojos, presencio, algo sorprendido las diferentes etapas de vergüenza en Sasuke.

1-el parpadeo loco y la boca entre abierta

2-El rojo sangre subiéndole hacia las mejillas

3- las rodillas tambaleando y la mirada gacha

Todo eso en cuestiones de segundos. Naruto le tomo una mano, la llevo hasta su corazón aun herido, y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla.

-me he dado cuenta apenas me abandonaste... y la de aquella vez no había sanado hasta ahora- el rubio hablaba de la herida de su corazón, por la ida de sasuke y por no valorarlo...

La mirada que le dedico Sasuke le hizo pensar que valió la pena tanto esfuerzo, tantos años de búsqueda y entrenamiento... Se acerco cada vez más, sin desviar la mirada, solo avanzo el 90 %, por si el moreno no quería tal situación, le daba espacio para eludir el acercamiento. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que Sasuke tomara una decisión.... pero sus labios nunca llegaron.... Al no sentir nada, naruto apretó desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿que había hecho?, era un idiota en pensar que le correspondería...

Esos pensamientos no duraron mucho, al levantar los parpados, lo que observo, no lo olvidaría jamás, de eso estaba más que seguro...

-perdóname Naruto...- musito apenas oíble entre cada sollozo... ¡Sí! el bastardo estaba llorando y descontroladamente...

Naruto lo abrazo, tan fuerte, que su herida comenzó a sangrar, ya no era tan profunda, pero aun así dolía... eso no lo detuvo.

-no tengo nada de que perdonarte teme... tu eres el que tiene que perdonarse... y vivir tranquilo contigo mismo- le dijo el rubio, estrechándolo más a su cuerpo... Sasuke no paraba de llorar, el ya no sabía qué hacer, parece que desde la tragedia de su familia nunca lo hubiese hecho... y tal vez así fue...

-te amo, nunca me iré a menos que tú quieras, y cuando eso suceda... tendrás que matarme...- Le alzo el rostro, lamio cada cristal que salia de esos hermosos ojos negros y afilados...

…

Una de sus morenas manos recorría todo aquel cuerpo níveo… mientras sus ojos celestes seguían cada contacto.

-Estas herido- dijo con algo de desdén el moreno ya calmado, tratando de parar al rubio antes que despertaran sus instintos.

-no me importa- le respondió este

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la mirada impregnada de deseo en el uzumaki.

-_quiero sentirte_- dijo el rubio en su oído, para luego dar mimosos y lentos besos por el cuello… en completo signo de provocación.

La media sonrisa de supremacía del moreno basto para hacerle saber a naruto que tal vez se arrepentiría de aquel gesto…

Sentados ya, uno en frente del otro, conociéndose, liberando por algunas horas las cargas que se mantenían a sus costados, desnudos, sintiendo… deseando.

Sasuke fue el primero en romper ese pequeño espacio que aun los separaba, no podía aguantar más, el rubio siempre lo llevaba a perder el control, lo odiaba, pero también lo amaba por eso.

Lo beso con desesperación, pero por alguna razón lo que naruto intuía era amor, amor en su más simple expresión.

Un gemido murió en aquellos finos labios, su dueño aprovecho para colar su húmeda lengua dentro de aquella cueva tan acogedora. Indago, y se encontró con su compañera, quien la recibió gustosa, emprendiendo así, una danza erótica.

Protesto cuando se vio alejado de su candente amiga, pues el moreno se dedicaba ahora a revisar y degustar cada rincón de su cuello, lamiendo una y otra vez la mordida del Sannin.

Se agarro más a su espalda y suspiro, cuando el ojinegro fue bajando, dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, juguetonamente. Llego a los ya casi erectos botoncitos, emprendiendo la tarea de lamerlos y mordisquearlos de vez en cuando.

Levanto la mirada, un escalofríos le recorrió desde la entrepierna hasta el pecho, dejándole una sensación de lo mas de grata. ¿Qué vio?, muy fácil, observo a su rubio sonrojado, con los ojitos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y los boquita entreabierta, todo un manjar.

Fue bajando, bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta el ombligo, en el cual introdujo su experimentada lengua, consiguiendo un gemido mal contenido por parte del ojiazul.

Lo exasperaba tanta lentitud.

El rubio se levando violentamente, cambiando de posiciones, algo que tomo desprevenido al moreno, quien sonrió ante el gesto. Ahora estaban de nuevo uno frente al otro, con la pequeña diferencia que estaban sudando, jadeando, excitados y desesperados. Sin mencionar que naruto amarraba con sus piernas la cadera del moreno, deseando más contacto.

-me estas torturando, teme- dijo completamente acalorado… tratando de besar de nuevo aquellos labio frente a él. El moreno lo esquivo en un malévolo juego.

-siempre tan desesperado usuratonkashi- dijo para luego arremeter contra esos labios canela que lo enloquecían.

Ese beso les pareció eterno, pero el aire en sus pulmones no lo era.

Naruto aprovecho para besar y probar aquella delicada piel, blanca, lactosa y reluciente, perfecta, como lo era sasuke para él.

Los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos.

Sasuke no pudiendo aguantar más, empujo a naruto, quedando el sobre el rubio…

Volvió a su tarea de lamer y torturar aquella piel, que pedía más y más contacto mientras transcurría el tiempo.

-¡¡hazlo de una maldita vez!!- grito molesto el uzumaki, viendo la renitencia de sasuke en seguir bajando.

-como gustes- dijo el moreno, quien solo esperaba que se lo suplicara, en fin, estúpido orgullo Uchiha.

El moreno sin pensarlo se posiciono entre sus piernas, e introdujo completamente aquel pedazo de carne en su boca, degustándolo lentamente, alternando a movimientos rápidos y mordiendo de vez en vez…

Los gemidos por parte del rubio no se hicieron esperar… pero lo que no sabía era que esos soniditos indecorosos obligaban al moreno a torturarlo más y más, ¿Quién decía que él no era egoísta?, pues si, quería todos esos canticos lujuriosos solo para él. Despertarse con ellos y caer a los brazos de Morfeo por ellos.

El rubio llego a la cumbre…

El moreno levanto la mirada, secuestrando la del ojiazul que no se la quitada de encima, estudiando cada átomo del otro. El moreno al sentir aquellos ojos, trago por fin la semilla del rubio, para luego besarlo y transmitirle su propio sabor, prediciéndole un gracioso escalofríos al rubio.

Entre beso y beso, el moreno fue buscando el estrecho anillo. Llevo tres dedos a la boca contraria, el rubio lo recibió más que gustoso…

El primero se fue abriendo camino, el rubio se tenso un poco, era incomodo.

Al pasar el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Le empezaba a agarrar el gustico a la cosa. El moreno se dio cuenta, pues el rubio seguía sus alocadas movidas con sus caderas.

Un segundo digito se encontraba en su interior, ni sentía la diferencia, solo placer.

-te necesito ¡ahora!- rugió el rubio

El moreno no estaba seguro, lastimaría al kitzune.

Se coloco entre sus piernas dudando, naruto lo noto, así que cuando este ya casi empezaba a penetrarlo, con todas sus fuerzas empujo al moreno y se sentó en aquel potente miembro de un solo golpe…

Se arrepentiría, quedo casi inconsciente por aquel dolor.

Sasuke por su parte se sentó atajando a un adolorido naruto, no aguantaba aquella estreches, rayaba en lo doloroso y sofocante, pero era maravilloso. Espero a que el rubio se acostumbrara y tratara de recordar cómo se respiraba.

Naruto mientras, tenía su cabecita rubia escondida en el cuello del mayor. No quería parecer débil, pero las lágrimas se le salían sin su consentimiento.

-no… vuel… vas … ha… hacer…. Eso… usuratonka…shi- expreso para luego besarlo castamente.

El rubio no dijo nada, aun el dolor no pasaba.

Abrazados pasaron algún tiempo, hasta que el mismo naruto puso las manos sobre aquel pecho trabajado, haciendo que el otro se recostara, y le dejara todo el trabajo a él.

Empezó con fustigadoras movidas… lentas, martirizadoras al sentir del Uchiha, quien ya pensaba en marcar la rapidez con sus fuerzas. Pero no fue necesario, el rubio, como leyéndole la mente, siguió cabalgando obscenamente, como si aquel fuera una competencia de equitación, y el premio fueran todos esos gemidos mal contenidos del moreno.

Mirándose a los ojos tocaron las puertas del éxtasis… juntos tenían un largo camino. Estarían juntos y perecerían juntos, no por la leyenda de aquellas dagas, sino por que así ellos lo deseaban.

No durmieron, aunque si, estaban completamente exhaustos, pero no querían perderse nada del otro, necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ¿qué mejor manera que mirarse, probarse y aventurarse en los ojos del contrario?

**…**

... Ya calmados, aun mirándose fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento, era como si temieran que al mover un ápice de sus átomos opacarían la situación tan relajante en la cual se encontraban, en silencio, pero esta vez, era un alucinante silencio, junto al otro... felices...completos… como uno solo.

¿Descansaron?... (¬¬)

¡NO! pelearon hasta que el sueño les gano...

-te amo más...-

-¡no! yo me enamore de ti antes teme!-

-que ¡NO! usuratonkashi-

-QUE SI SASUKE/BASTARDO-

... Como extrañaban ambos esas discusiones irracionales...

Peleando como de costumbre se sumergieron en su mundo individual, aunque en ambos predominaba el contrario igualmente. Morfeo hizo de las suyas.

**..................**

Ambos entendían que para conseguir lo que añoraban tendrían que luchar y aferrarse a la cruda realidad con las uñas. Es verdad, la vida no se vive de sueños, pero aquellos pensamientos, e ilusiones ayudan a llegar a la meta.

"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

Bueno** Abclove** es un nuevo proyecto, bastante interesante, pensado por la linda **UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe,** en el cual creamos historias basandonos en alguna respectiva letra del abecedario.

**Esperamos que llene sus espectativas, y por supuesto las nuestras.**

**Su opinion es muy importante para nosotras, pues nos mantienen con ganas de seguir, nos ayudan a mejorar y nos inspiran. **

_"Tus ojos silencian la noche, tan llenos de calma, tan quietos.  
Tus ojos acallan las ramas, juguetes que bailan al viento.  
Tus ojos envuelven la niebla que llena la alcoba de sueños.  
Parecen dos leños que arden quemando las noches de invierno.  
El cielo se agolpa en tus ojos, tejiendo la noche de negro.  
Tejiendo las horas nocturnas de cosas que quitan el sueño.  
Los años que fueron perdidos de noches gastadas sin ellos."_

**D/B**


End file.
